transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Quintessa
Invasion of Quintessa Spaceport Landing The launching pads provide smooth platforms from which to blast off into the orbit of Earth. Any space vessel or anyone who transforms into a spacecraft can 'launch' from here into orbit. Shuttles from Earth and Cybertron arrive and depart from the pads, bringing people and supplies to aid in the Decepticons' conquest of this planet. Massive mechanical bay doors form the ceiling in this part of the glacier cavern that Trypticon is nestled in, allowing shuttles to take off and land from the buried Decepticon base. Contents: Geo Sonique Shockwave Redshift Soundwave Hack Callsign Knightmare Decepticon Shuttle Obvious exits: South leads to Main Hallway. Redshift marches in, an assortment of troops following after him. Since when did Redshift have a bunch of troops following him around? Geo back flips, folding down into a fuschia cassette. Fuschia Tape has left. Compile comes in behind Soundwave as a loyal tape to his dad. "About time we get to go and kick some Quint ass." he says as he walks up, and checks his weapons. Redshift looks around. "Where's Bandit?" Shockwave strides in calmly with the others as his single optic glares about coldly and without emotion. He hears Redshift's question but doesn't bother answering since he has no idea - and couldn't care less. The Decepticon military Commander stops near Soundwave and awaits what comes next. Callsign stands polishing his rifle, "Let's get this show on the road." Soundwave strides into the Spaceport, his head turning every so often to observe the assembled troops. Soundwave looks to Compile, "Indeed... it has been too long... Thius mission should proceed... Smoothly... if all plans follow... through..." Soundwave then looks to Shockwave and nods, not speaking further and waiting to see if any more troops will arrive shortly. Redshift says, "Well, until Bandit shows up, I claim tempory command of the Nova Squadron forces... Including all our new recuits." Redshift says, and gestures to the troops that followed him." Decepticon Advanced Troops #6427 has arrived. Redshift drops Decepticon Advanced Troops #6427. Wildfire enters from the Main Hallway to the south. Wildfire has arrived. With that cool Transformation sound, Compile shrinks and takes the form of a green cassette tape. Soundwave If your not a tape, you're about to get thrown out, if you are a tape, enjoy the TV, the Stereo, the Snacks, and the other stuff inside of Soundwave. If you end up choking to death on spam, RUN, RUN AWAY! Contents: Geo Datapad Shockwave looks to Soundwave, still believing that this mission is a fool's ploy. However the military strategist has learned in the past to judge Soundwave's judgement, as it is usually very accurate indeed. Regardless, Shockwave sends him a short message via radio. Shockwave transmits a message via radio. Soundwave receives a radio transmission. Knightmare looks back directly up to Soundwave, returning a proper nod of acknowledgement to his question. "Yes, sir. There are still a few problems, especially with accomadations for everyone, but the signal-resistant coating is working within 93.7% of expectation, the fuel reserves are satisfactory, and the ejection pod has been successfully tested. However, there may have been a new short in the system, so it may work or it may not." He glances back to everyone assembled. "By the way, I have heard from Bandit. He's leading a pre-emptive unit to at as reconnaissance for our mission. If all goes well, he'll met us there." Compile is standing next to his dad. Soundwave transmits a message via radio to Shockwave. Shockwave receives a radio transmission. Wildfire mutters something about Soundwave's tapes being as Truant and juvenile as ever at the lack of most of soundwave's kids. Shockwave shifts slightly and steals a glance towards Soundwave, he's about to respond to the communications expert with the facts that he seems to crave so much right now when Knightmare cuts in. Shockwave looks over to the other bot and listens to the answer. The large purple Decepticon folds his arms slowly and waits for this mission to begin. Soundwave had better know what he's doing. Or Galvatron, for that matter. It would be a shame if this were to cause ruin to the Empire and allow someone else to take over. Someone else... like Shockwave. Sonique arrives on some form of lift, and steps out, thinking about how annoying it is to be trapped in an enclosed space without room to hover, gee, this flight is going to be fun, I should have stayed with FX and his 'posse' on his 'pad'. She giggles again at the though of the silly Junkion, once she is clear of the lift her sono-sonic engine activates carrying her a few feet into the ground a slight hum slowly fills the room. The artificial light reflects of her polished black frame, and as she hovers towards Knightmare all of Redshift's new troops stop what they were doing and turn to stare at her, along with almost ever other gumby in the room. She casually ignores them and continues her way over to Knightmare. Airlift frowns...then a cylinder ejects from his lower left fore-arm, being caught by the Reavers top set of hands as his lower set reaches behind him.. Two long blades are drawn from the Reavers wings even as the Reaver's double bladed energy sword ignites and is then snapped in half at the middle, leaving the Reaver holding two glowing energy swords in his top set of hands and two regular swords in his bottom set of hands.. "What are we waiting for then..if Bandit's already there..let's get it in gear and kick some Quintesson aft!" Callsign chances a glance at Sonique and then quickly shifts his attention to Airlift. "Bloodthirsty?" Callsign asks looking at Airlift. Compile nods to Airlift as he smiles "Yea, I can't wait to get my hands on a Quint and pop it open. Just to see what makes it tick inside." he says "Plus, maybe I can get some if not all of the technology and builds us some drones liek those Sharkticons they have. We just send them to earth and they do our dirty work." and he smiles as he thinks. Hack is leaning up against one of the landing struts for the shuttle as he watch’s everyone arrive. He looks at Soundwave for a moment and then decides to go into a pre-mission equipment check as he starts going through his personal gadgets and devices. Airlift eyes Callsign, "Those bastards kidnapped Scandal and tortured her...the galaxy will be much better once they are obliterated as a species.." he replies, "And I fully intend to see them obliterated..it's a true shame that Unicron didn't eat the planet..but then..they'd have probably given him indigestion, slimy good for nothing aft lovers." Wildfire says, "These are Quintessons.. No slagen race that ever has ment em likes em> Sides Its time we gave the smeggers some serious pay back for what they did to Nedron and not to mention our race as a whole when they occupided Cybertron and had us as /slaves/ So I think we ever every right to be Energon thirsty Callsign" Knightmare's somber, almost impassive gaze turns back to Airlift. He returns a light nod, slides back a step, and rather gracefully motions with a wave of his right hand to the Relentless. "Just making sure all of us are ready. Unless there are no further questions and all weapons have been prepped, then let's be on our way. For the time being, we'll keep together in the Relentless until the Quintisson border. At the border, the diversion team will disembark and continue on there own." Soundwave looks to Compile, "No... Do not waste such time... we must move as swiftly... as possible... and complete the goals..." he looks back towards Knightmare, speaking to everyone now, "Eliminate any and all... resistance forces... that engage Decepticons... but do not... go on a rampage... of destruction... that is not our goal..." Soundwave then looks around to the others, "That task can be accomplished... in the future..." Redshift says, "Yeah, I can't wait to start tearing some Quints to pieces." Callsign says, "I never said anything was wrong with wanting revenge, BUT wanting revenge and letting anger control you are two different things." Knightmare quickly nods back to Soundwave. "Agreed," he states in approval. With that, he turns on his heel and dutifully walks into the Relentless. Knightmare has left. Knightmare boards the Destiny. Callsign has left. Callsign boards the Destiny. Wildfire has left. Wildfire boards the Destiny. Decepticon Advanced Troops #6427 has left. Redshift takes Decepticon Advanced Troops #6427. Redshift has left. Redshift boards the Destiny. Airlift has left. Airlift boards the Destiny. You climb into the Destiny... Decepticon Shuttle You are within a space-faring vessel, its hull reinforced against the vacuum of space. A massive viewscreen dominates the front of the ship, a small console to the side controlling the views. The ship controls are complex and clearly not for use by the inexperienced. Contents: Airlift Redshift Wildfire Callsign Knightmare Console Extended Radio Equipment 462 Shockwave boards the ship from Spaceport Landing. Shockwave enters the area in his Robot mode. Hack finishes up his equipment check and nods in satisfaction. He stretches both his arms behind his back and takes a look around the spaceport. He smiles briefly behind his faceplate covering and then heads up the ramp of the shuttle and takes his place onboard. Hack boards the ship from Spaceport Landing. Soundwave boards the ship from Spaceport Landing. Soundwave enters the room, a void of charisma seeming to follow. Callsign glances around the ship, looking for a seat. Callsign chooses a seat, straps himself in and begins to polish his laser rifle. He changes energy packs and glances up, "let's get moving." Airlift gives Callsign another look...then grins sinisterly.. "Oh...you've never seen anger.." he says with something dangerous overtoning his voice, then his optics begin to change...the red darkens...until they become glowing purplish, as though someone changed out the bulbs and replaced his optics with blacklights...then he sheaths his blades and his energy sword again and climbs aboard. Redshift and his troops pile into the back of the shuttle. Hack looks at the viewscreen. Wildfire straps himself into his harness and readies him self for blast off. "Well here we go.. I wanted a crack at the quints since about the time I came on line.. Heh Finally going to bring a little pain to em on their home world.. Strange I thought the bots hate em as much as we do.. you know what I mean?" Wildfire pulls out an enercig and lights it and begins to absorb the energon. "So when do we get this party Started???" Compile walks on as does everyone else. As he walks on, he checks his systems and nods as they are all A-OK. He looks at Hack and says "Ready bro?" Shockwave strides into the shuttle and takes a seat. He doesn't like the fact that others seem to be making the decisions about this mission. When bots other then Shockwave make decisions, usually bad things happen. This is why /all/ the important decisions should be made by Shockwave. Regardless, he doesn't have much of a choice right now, and he sits tight calmly and performs a self diagnostic. Soundwave looks to Compile and Hack, and then his tape deck opens, "If you wish... you can be carried..." he states, waiting for the tapes. He then looks to the others, checking the inside of the ship over as well. Callsign sighs, "Primus I hate space travel." With a low mechanical hiss, Soundwave's tape compartment opens, ready for any incoming/outgoing Con tapes. Sonique boards the ship from Spaceport Landing. Mandible transmits, "Hmmmmm-zzt! MAY DAY! MAY DAY! Danger Will Robinson-zzt! Red Alert-zzt! Papparazzi Police-zzt! Hmmm-zzt!" Hack nods his head to Soundwave and decieds to ride in style, transforming into his tape mode and inserts himself into the tapedeck. Hack Compacts down into tape mode and tries to look small. Compile looks and nods as he joins Hack. With that cool Transformation sound, Compile shrinks and takes the form of a green cassette tape. Sonique sighs sadly as she is forced to turn of her engine as she enters the shuttle and have to walk on the ground. She takes a seat up the back, looking somber because she isn't in the air, a number of Redshift's troops try to sit next to her and cheer her up, but she just isn't happy when she's not moving in the skies. So she just sits there, her crimson optics watching the proceeding in the shuttle before her as the light's flicker of her perfect frame. Soundwave's tape deck closes once the Tapes are in, and he glances around. He strides forward, seating himself in the pilot's seat, as a silent answer to Callsign's question. Typing, he begins the preliminary checks and begins activating the necessary ship systems. Callsign looks at the viewscreen. Redshift begins to polish his rifle. "The sooner we get there, the better." Knightmare's mouth moves as he sends a low-frequency wave signal through his radio. Hopefully, it shouldn't be powerful enough for most to register, but still on Sonique's sensitivity level. Not only that, but he's speaking so those closest to him can hear, as well. "Take it easy, Sonique," he soothes. "After all, it's a better ship and a wilder crew than last time." Shockwave eyes Callsign carefully and states in a /very/ calm and reasonable voice, "If you continue to show a lack of respect to Decepticon equipment and its members in the armed forces, I will destroy you." He says this as if he were merely informing the young Decepticon what the time of day was and not threatening to end his miserable existence. Alas, this mission is important and Shockwave decides not to waste time with a good ol' fashioned public cannoning. Callsign finishes his work on his rifle and places it back onto it's position on Callsign's back. "Sorry Shockwave I apologize." Shockwave nods to Callsign as he gives the correct response. The response that allows him to live. "Excellent." he states, "I'm so glad we were able to come to an agreement." Shockwave looks away from the Decepticon Aerial recon warrior and waits for the shuttle to depart. Knightmare taps steadily on the navigations computer. His stern face takes on a grim flush to it, but his overall demeanor is still rather composed. "Transferring additional pre-designated flight path coordinates to helm," he reports to Soundwave. "Main telemetry systems will still be coordinated at this station." He glances over his right shoulder to address the bulk of the crew. "Who is willing to serve at the gunnery station?" Green Cassette Tape is inside of Soundwave, chillin with his bro and sister. Sonique isn't, she picked up Knight radio message but it isn't the state of the shuttle or the professionalism of the crew that has her depressed, it's being in an enclosed space and not being in the air, or listing to music that has her depressed. She rests her chin on her hand as she gaze's out a nearby window thing, not really paying any attention to what's going on. Normally she's a lot more cheerful then this, but not being able to fly always makes her depressed, and being a shuttle is brining back some bad memories too. The panel before Soundwave hums slightly as various systems activate and lots of lights illuminate, some flash, some remain steady and bright, and some are just buttons that dim when pressed. Mr. Tape Deck continues working on the panel, "Initial tests... confirm previous reports... Departure is... imminent... Engaging engine activation... cycle..." Soundwave presses a few more buttons, and the screen shows a small image of the ship, the engines are red, then flash yellow, and then go green like the rest of the ship's diagram. "Activating anti-gravitational... thrust systems..." he states, then he continues typing, "Engaging launch sequence... momentarily..." Soundwave just wants everyone to know what's going on. "Surface Support systems... retracting..." Soundwave then looks at the main screen, "Increasing thrust to... 263.114... flight systems engaged..." The ship rattles slightly, then the dull roar of engines can be faintly heard as the feeling of motion fills the ship and all of its occupants. "Occupy seated positions... and use restraints..." Soundwave states, and then he increases the speed, piloting the shuttle out of the hangar and out into the Cybertronian sky. To infinity and beyond! Wildfire grins and as his optics dart around excitedly... even this old seeker is excited at the prospect of finally dishing out some pain to the Quints. Grins and looks over at Sonique.. "Hey .. what’s wrong.. I though you be thrilled going after you buddies the Quints nabbed? Cheer up Sonique could be worse.. ya know" Knightmare just as professionally responds back, "Aye, sir," to Soundwave. He continues to aid with what capabilities he can for the navigation's system ... and mentally adds (And extinguish all smoking materials -- starship included). Callsign looks at the viewscreen. Shockwave watches everything and everyone with his unblinking yellow optic. He watches the power levels of the ship's systems and nods his head slowly - as if there was ever a doubt that Soundwave would screw up or something. Still, it isn't like he has much of anything better to do right now. In the back of Shockwave's lasercore he considers just what the implications of this mission are going to be. You blast off and launch towards Earth Orbit. Orbit of Cybertron(#95 RLntN) The world lies below you in remote splendor, all imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere. The icy vacuum of space envelops you here, sparkling with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness. In the face of this immensity, it is impossible to feel anything but small... Contents: Jetfire Stratosphere Sensor Sensor Obvious exits: Memorial Spaceport 1 leads to Launching Pad 1. Memorial Spaceport 2 leads to Launching Pad 2. Darkmount leads to Spaceport Landing. Iacon Launchpad leads to Iacon Launchpad. Polyhex Spaceport leads to Imperial Spaceport. Junkion Spaceport leads to Launchpad McQuack Spaceport. Nightsiege Spaceport leads to Nightsiege Spaceport. Down leads to Stratosphere above Eastern Hemisphere. Down leads to Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere. Escape Orbit leads to Cybertron System. The Destiny travels onward to Orbit of Cybertron. Valkyrie VF-19 has just launched from Iacon Launchpad. As he angles, he begins to fly out away from Cybertron towards Deep Space. As he moves, his sensors pick up a Decepticon Shuttle. He blinks as he scans it "Hello, what we got here?" he asks himself as he angles out towards Unicrons head and then back around. He falls in behind the Decepticon Shuttle and stays back out of their sensor range, but close enough to follow it. He also sends off a radio transmission to Iacon on what he detected and what he is doing. Sonique is considering similar thoughts to Shockwave, and is thinking about her conversation with the other Neddronite femme, what was her name....Angelwing? She sighs, hearing Wildfire speak vaguely in the background not really in the mood to talk she offer's him a half smile and waves him away with a black armoured hand 'What? Can't a girl be a little depressed once in a while." She sighs, what she wouldn't give to just be able to hover, but it's not the room that's a factor, her sono-sonic engine might end up disrupting some delicate instruments in the shuttle. She flash's back to the Triumph Mission in her head This is how it was back then too, everyone was jovial, out to get to Cybertron so they could kick some Quint butt, the mission plan was flawless. Then out of the blue came a few thousand Sharkticons, she idly remembered how several of the other Neddronites hid her damaged body underneath the wreckages of several other dead transformers while they themselves had been attacked. She sighed and just hoped this mission would go a little more to plan, she didn't need to spend another 100 years under the bodies of her friends. Knightmare's brows furrow. A pair of blips appear on the second furthest frequency of the telemetry systems. That means inside this sector of the Cybertron system, which isn't good. His fingers clatter about as he searches the incoming information for the needed details. He's not going to betray the Autobots, but he's not going to have this mission ruined either. Not a chance. Sure enough, "It's the Autobots," he reports flatly. "There appears to be two or three large objects 3000 kilometers coordinates Epsilon-six and five-o'clock. Currently too far to intercept, but still in visual range." Soundwave nods, "Possibility of... endangering the mission?" Soundwave states, looking to the instruments before him and continuing to pilot the shuttle as necessary. Wildfire says, "Naw ,not even the bots would sell us out to those five faced freakers." Valkyrie VF-19 is still heading for Unicrons head and seems not to have picked up the Con shuttle. His speed sets him on a course out into deep space, and he seems to be going farther from Cybertron and the Con shuttle. Shockwave looks up at the news that Knightmare has given them. "Nnnn.... Already the mission is in threatened." he looks at the radar and states calmly, "I can take care of the Autobots if it is required, Soundwave." he offers as his yellow optic flashes slowly. You can read this to be: I'll offer to get off this tub before it enters Quintesson space where it might never return. Don't think that Shockwave is a coward, mind you - nothing could be further from the truth - but he also isn't an idiot. Knightmare's jaw tightens, optics narrowing as well. "A small possibility, roughly 11.3%. However, if we stay and engage them, even if we overpower then, our odds of success will drop. I saw we use some of our fuel reserves. We have plenty of fuel this time." Wildfire says, "Lets Burn it Sir... and make the bots eat our vapor trail err or what ever the geekbots call it in space..." Soundwave nods, "Affirmative... Increasing speed..." Soundwave looks briefly to Knightmare, "If they pursue... course of action will be decided..." Soundwave types on the keyboard, "Engaging artificial... gravity systems..." The ship activates said components, keeping everyone from floating around. Soundwave looks at the viewscreen. Sonique sits back in her seat, still lost in her own thoughts, damn she hates being depressed, she liked having fun to soar through the skies, through the clouds like a bird....argh...snap out of it girl. You have a job to do she tells herself angrily, and you can't sit around and mope, moping won't help get the Other Neddronites back, will it, and besides, it's not that long a trip anyway....*sigh*...she continues to sit there, look sad and having an ongoing argument with herself, if only she could play a little music.... Knightmare doesn't respond at first. His fingers clatter across the command board to order more information. It's only about ten seconds before he responds, "We appear to be losing them. Only one seems to be continuing pursuit and they are losing ground." Valkyrie VF-19 is now rounding Unicrons head and as soon as he loses sight of the Con shuttle. He comes to a stop and kills all power, except for his thrusters which use little power. He moves out and turns to face the Con shuttle as it moves off. Once it is far away, he repowers his engines nad flies after it. He stays back, and only by really zooming in with the monitors on the shuttle you will see Stratosphere. He fires his engines in bursts and uses his thrusters to move and angle. . o 0 (I hope the new dampeners work correctly. i've had enough problems al ready.) he thinks as he follows at the extreme edge of the shuttles sensors. Soundwave nods, "Affirmative... They will have even greater difficulty... once we are clear of Cybertronian orbit... which will only... take moments..." he then presses a few more keys, and then begins activating lots and lots of new systems, the ship activating it's key feature, FTL Travel. Panels flash some warnings, just so that the pilot is aware of what they're doing, and the commander pauses for a couple seconds to wait to be clear before he presses the activation toggle. Whether the Bots are behind them or not, it's time to say so long, goodbye, see ya, adios and of course... EAT OUR SPACEDUST! Cause this ship is outta here! With a quiet rumble, the FTL engines come online. The Destiny suddenly vanishes from your viewscreens as it smoothly shifts to FTL travel. Valkyrie VF-19 maneuvers towards the Cybertron System. Decepticon Shuttle 's FTL engines come online and propel it into faster-than-light speed. System Report: Energon Level Normal Soundwave looks at the viewscreen. Valkyrie VF-19 comes into orbit around Cybertron. You can only maneuver within a system if you have space flight capability and are not currently using FTL travel. A subaudial whine becomes briefly noticeable as the FTL engines cut off and the vessel returns to sublight speed. The Destiny suddenly appears, seemingly out of nowhere, as it returns to sublight speed. Jetfire's FTL engines come online and propel him into faster-than-light speed. Decepticon Shuttle 's FTL engines quietly power down as it returns to sublight speed. System Report: Energon Level Normal Jetfire's FTL engines quietly power down as he returns to sublight speed. You maneuver through space towards the Cybertron System. Vice boards the ship from Cybertron System. You move out of your current plane, towards the subplanar regions. Deep Space - Galactic Plane(#1517 RntN) You can sense your closeness to galactic core, as all around, there is a feeling of outward motion, expansion. Your sensors tell you that it isn't so, but still the feeling is there. Stars uncountable dot the horizon, and the surrounding vacuum seems grey rather than a voluminous black. Quite a contrast to some of the darker emptier regions of space, here there is almost a thickness to your surroundings, and though still freezing, seems much more bearable. Contents: The Cluster(#7880 COVe) Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Above Plane leads to Cybertron System. Rimward leads to Trifid Nebula. Driftward leads to Lithone System. Spinward leads to Monacus System. The Destiny travels onward to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Soundwave looks at the viewscreen. Valkyrie VF-19 enters from the plane above. You move rimward, away from the center of the Galaxy. Trifid Nebula(#1523 RntN) The Trifid nebula is a particularly beautiful stellar factory that glows with the blue light of scattered starlight, as well as the red light of hydrogen emission as it generates more and more new stars. The blue haze surrounds the red in a lovely display, each color distinct from the other. Contents: Sysco Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Above Plane leads to Rainbow Climbs. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Rimward leads to Sol System. Coreward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. The Destiny travels onward to Trifid Nebula. System Report: Energon Level Normal You move rimward, away from the center of the Galaxy. Sol System(#1526 RntN) You gaze out over perhaps the most sought after system in the Milky Way. It is a medium to large system with an energon count that surpasses all others, which is strange that it is located so far out from the center of the galaxy. Some scientists claim that if left alone, it could spawn an entirely new cluster of stars or even a new galaxy. For its small size, the Sun produces a massive amount of energy, which each planet in the basks in. Solar winds whip between the planets, creating something similar to atmospheric conditions for space flights in the system. These winds are a new phenomenon to the system, but have in recent times been cropping up throughout the galaxy. Contents: Fringe Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Above Plane leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Rimward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Coreward leads to Trifid Nebula. The Destiny travels onward to Sol System. Valkyrie VF-19 enters from the coreward direction. Knightmare glances back and forth between the navigation's computer and the telemetry systems. Ever so often, his brows narrow and he frowns at the telemetry screen. In fact, he taps it gently at one point as if to ask the computer itself a question. You move rimward, away from the center of the Galaxy. Deep Space - Galactic Plane(#1533 RntN) You find yourself hanging in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, peering out into uncharted space. Coreward from here are the approaches to the Sol System, but in all other directions, nothing. The silence here is deafening, enough to drive one mad. In the far distance, a patch of even thicker darkness catches your attention... Contents: Forestinia Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Above Plane leads to Pandoran System. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Coreward leads to Sol System. The Destiny travels onward to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Valkyrie VF-19 enters from the coreward direction. You move spinward with the flow of the galactic tides. Deep Space - Galactic Plane(#1509 RntN) The endless void of space stretches all around you, glittering with a backdrop of stars... Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Orion Nebula. Above Plane leads to Justicar Tri-Cluster. Driftward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Spinward leads to Quintessa System. Coreward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. The Destiny travels onward to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. You move spinward with the flow of the galactic tides. Quintessa System(#1492 RntN) Quintessa is unique in that the system is named after the largest planet rather than the star, which bears the simple tag Star 2316. There are two planets here, one with indigenous life. The smaller, Quantal, has been colonized by the Quintessons eons ago, and is nearly as crowded as the homeworld. This is a shrunken empire, still carrying out executions of former holdings. However, the fire of Quintessa is far from put out... Contents: Orbit of Quintessa Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Above Plane leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Driftward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Coreward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Rimward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. The Destiny travels onward to Quintessa System. Valkyrie VF-19 enters from the driftward side. A subaudial whine becomes briefly noticeable as the FTL engines cut off and the vessel returns to sublight speed. The Destiny suddenly appears, seemingly out of nowhere, as it returns to sublight speed. Decepticon Shuttle 's FTL engines quietly power down as it returns to sublight speed. System Report: Energon Level Normal Callsign looks at the viewscreen. Valkyrie VF-1S Jetfire enters from the driftward side. Valkyrie VF-1S Jetfire rockets in everything under surveillance. Valkyrie VF-19 follows the con shuttle and drops out of FTL at the same time. He is unaware of the other Autobot behind him. As soon as he drops out of FTL travel, his sensors go online and scan the area for his current location and then shut down again as he moves into the area and watches from a distance. Stratosphere's FTL engines quietly power down as he returns to sublight speed. Redshift looks up from his polishing. "Are we there yet?" Callsign holds his breath watching intently out the view port. Soundwave stands from his seat and turns to the others, "We have arrived... Current position... is just outside of... the minefields... surrounding the area before planet Quintessa... I have paused here... to inform you that... some may not come back with us... but this mission... is important... for the success and... glory of the Decepticon Empire... Those who wish to quit now... may attempt to... walk back to Cybertron..." Soundwave looks to the faces in the shuttle. "Soundwave assures... such an attempt... is impossible..." he then looks to Knightmare, "Is everything... prepared?" Knightmare tilts his chin up when the lights of the psuedomotion of hypertravel molts back to the normal appears of space. And there in the distance is Quintessa. Granted, from here it only looks like another dot amoung millions. The cluster of debris is far more noticable, which was the idea. (OOC: Shatterbolt isn't here although he SHOULD be. We'll pose quick for him and go on). Still keeping some attention on the telemetry unit (and the two blips there?), he addresses everyone. "All right. There's been no report from Bandit. He was supposed to provide an automated signal, but I can't register it." He glances back to Soundwave. "And I take it you can't hear him, either." Callsign nods reaching back and unstrapping himself, "YES SIR!" he shouts. Callsign reaches back and sleaves his rifle holding it in the ready postion. Redshift says, "Just tell me what you want blown up, and me an' the Nova Squadron will have it dealt with." Soundwave shakes his head, "Negative... all communications... are 'dead'... so to say..." Soundwave pauses to think, "Hopefully... Bandit has survived... his mission..." Blue Boy then looks to the screen. "We will have to continue... regardless of that... potential loss..." Shockwave looks to Soundwave as he gives his version of an inspirational speech and doesn't bother responding. He should already know what the answer to his question is from this bot, anyway. The emotionless Decepticon Sub-Commander idly wonders what is the point of pausing to let everyone know that they might die here and today. Quite frankly Shockwave considers /that/ to be painfully obvious. If he had any sense of humour, though, he might chuckle at the concept of walking back to Cybertron, but he doesn't so he doesn't. Hs looks to Knightmare and listens carefully, but doesn't say anything. oO Nnn... this mission is not looking to be very well planned thus far Oo Regarldess, Shockwave is at least a bit encouraged by the enthusiasm of Redshift and Callsign. Maybe they can go out there and die so he won't have to. "I am prepared, Soundwave." he announces. Valkyrie VF-19 is scannign the area and blinks as he picks up Jetfire. he slows enought to let Jetfire get near him and then sends him the sensor readign he got. IT shows Quintessa and a minefield around it. The COn shuttle is just beyond that and holding position. "Welcome JEtfire. Hope you don't mind, but I'm here to watcha nd if attacked, run like Unicron was coming." he states to the Air Guardian. Vice turns from the station at which he has been quietly working to attend Soundwave's statement. The only glory from this mission will be manufactured for propaganda at their return, he muses, but says nothing. Instead, he mutters, "Check one;" Bandit's probably already dead, and even if he isn't, everything is already going as expected: wrong. Knightmare nods first to Soundwave, then to Redshift, then to Shockwave (though there's a hint of a glare to his level gaze). "Very well. Shockwave and Nova Squadron, we're going to jettison our three EMP charges as well as any and all sealed demolitions charges. Like stated before, this isn't a raid, but a distraction. Their computer core is our mission. All else is secondary." He glances over to Shatterbolt. "You'll be deploying here, sir. We'll coast here for five minutes then pursue your vector. Yes, everyone, we're still going through the asteroid/mine cluster. Better brace yourselves." Wildfire keeps his yap shut as he lets the others do their job Jetfire's FTL engines quietly power down as he returns to sublight speed. Callsign says, "Bracing myself sir," as he straps himself in a second time and hold on tight. Soundwave sits down again, "Activate your restraints..." he states calmly, putting them on himself as well. Soundwave then types awaiting the go ahead, "Speak when all... is ready..." Sonique sits in her seat, staring at her right forearms extending and retracting the blade there idly, she hopes when you open those blast doors to let Nova Squad out you keep some air in the shuttle, if you don't she will more than likely die, without air to produce sound waves to be a catalyst for her engergon. However she assumes Knight will have though of this and so doesn't bring it to his attention. Redshift says, "Distraction or not, we still get to dish out some pay back against the Quints." Shatterbolt smirks slightly, despite himself. "You can call me 'sir' when we rescue our comrades and restore a portion of our home. Until then, I'm just a soldier like the rest of us." He turns and strides purposely to the airlock. On his way, he thumps Redshift brusquely on the shoulder, comradry showing to the core. "Keep the burners on high and watch each other's backs." To Sonique, he offers a soft smile. "Smile, girl. See you planetside." With that, he steps into the airlock, issues the depressurization commands, and soars off to the asteroid cluster. Vice shifts his gaze towards Knightmare, a curious expression passing over his elsewise dour features--not amusement, exactly, somehow the sentiment is to dark for that. "Now we brace ourselves, shortly we embrace our destinies. And I am much interested in what those will be." He twists his chair to once again face the monitor at his station. Redshift looks to Shatterbolt as he thumps his shoulder. "Who was that guy, Sonique?" Decepticon Shuttle You are within a space-faring vessel, its hull reinforced against the vacuum of space. A massive viewscreen dominates the front of the ship, a small console to the side controlling the views. The ship controls are complex and clearly not for use by the inexperienced. Contents: Vice Sonique Soundwave Hack Shockwave Redshift Wildfire Callsign Knightmare Console Extended Radio Equipment 462 Soundwave awaits Knightmare's confirmation to go. Everything is set and awaiting activation, and all Soundwave has to do is press a few buttons and the ship will blast off at top speed to get through this mine field. Then... Quintessa will burn in the chaos, death and hellfire its inhabitants have spread throughout the galaxy for so long... A curt sigh escapes Knightmare as Shatterbolt steps inside the duel-chamber airlock and offers a silent prayer for the startrooper's safety. He glances over to Sonique, trying to smile in encouragement to her as he knows full well what the void of space can do to her. "As Lt. Shatterbolt said, 'watch your backs.' Keep focused as a team and make a retreat should the resistance prove too vicious. As long as you can distract the Quintissons, the better chance we'll have. Leave at your leisure." He turns back to the telemetry system and watches it for a while. "Shatterbolt has reached the asteroid/mine cluster. T-minus two minutes to pursuit, sir." Redshift says, "Is the Nova Squadron to stay in space, or take the battle to Quintessa itself?" Valkyrie VF-19 continues to stay his safe distance away, all systems except for sensors powered down and his engines are in passive standby mode. they are powered, but set to a low output to not be regiestered unless you are really looking for him. Knightmare swivles sharply back to Redshift. Whoa. For a nobody, he can turn on the self-approved 'authority' quickly. ... And he seems fairly good at it. "Negative!" he orders. "Not even if we are caught are you to near the planet. Move toward it, yes. Wreck as much havok out here, definitely. But risk yourselves? No. Be ready to recieve a transmission from us if we realize that we can't bring back the Quintisson core ourselves, but you are NOT to risk yourselves. Understood?" He glances back to the telemetry screens. "T-minus one point five minutes." Starfighter enters from the plane above. Soundwave looks at the viewscreen. Wildfire says, "Need me to engage?" Redshift disembarks from the Destiny. Redshift, unable to control his movement, goes drifting through space... The small red and black robot contracts, and the chest plate folds up to become a cockpit as the wings move down from his back to create a streamlined spacecraft. Red spacecraft drops Decepticon Advanced Troops #6427. Decepticon Advanced Troops #6427, unable to control its movement, goes drifting through space... Soundwave continues watching the screens, monitoring the launch of the troops from the airlocks. He glances to Knightmare, "Time until... suggested movement?" Sixshot's FTL engines quietly power down as he returns to sublight speed. Shockwave disembarks from the Destiny. Shockwave enters the area in his Robot mode. Wildfire says, "WE there yet?" Red spacecraft emerges from the shuttle, and transforms. "Nova Squadron, in formation!" He emits over radio to his troops. The various members of the Nova Squadron fall into place in a pair of classic flying V formations, weapons at the ready. Wildfire says, "If that Mock seeker gets those nova squadron troops butchered.. I'm going to challenge that smeger to a duel and clean his clock!" Valkyrie VF-19 is still powered down, as he is just flating in space. His sensors scanning and recording what is going on. He is steal at the point were he entered system and is ready to leave if he needs to. Shockwave exits the shuttle slowly, following the troops and being content with letting the others take the lead here. There's also the fact that they'll probably get their asses kicked and all die, which will help Shockwave head back to safety. He watches Nova Squadron perform their formations and nods, "It would appear that heavy artillery is required for this battle, hmm?" he notes to his comrades. "Something which I believe I can aid with." With that the massive Decepticon Sub-Commander flips and turns around into his devastating Orbital Cannon mode. Shockwave hovers over towards Nova Squad and appears ready to give them all the supporting firepower they could possibly need. Suddenly Shockwave flips around. His arms go above his head and his legs close together. His entire body shifts and rotates as a massive barrel shunts itself out of subspace and attaches to his arms. Thrusters keep the orbital weapon aloft and a targeting display folds upward. Shockwave is now in his orbital cannon mode. Knightmare turns his grin gaze back to the telemetry computer. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear we were followed," he murmers to himself. While keeping watch on the pair of blips in the distance, he stares watchfully to Shatterbolt's blip. He keeps silent, apparently engrossed until he announces. "Ready. Pursue Shatterbolt. All expectations of a dispersed pathway are within tolerances." Soundwave nods, and activates the systems, causing the computers to go through the preprogrammed commands Soundwave had enterred earlier. With a low rumble, the ship lurches forward through space, picking up speed rapidly to follow after Shatterbolt as closely as possible and as is necessary. "Arrival in Quintessa... within moments... if all goes as is... expected..." Wildfire says, "So care to run my orders by me again?" "Commander Shockwave, Sir!" Redshift emits over radio. "Glad to see you're joining the fight! With you backing up me and my troops, how can we lose?" /So much for all the others who claim to be in Nova... Bandit'll have to give me the XO slot for sure after this!/ Redshift thinks to himself. Hack looks at the viewscreen. Crumpled, inactive mines and crushed asteriods betray the handiwork of Shatterbolt as the Relenteless pursues the flightpath laid out ahead of time. All in all, it becomes a tunnel through a black, brown, and grey sky which turns out to hold a touch of claustrophobic conditions. The shuttle presses on through this tunnel in space and is gone from sight. Valkyrie VF-19 sits there and scans passivly as he sees Some Seekers fly out and then the One-eyed, one-cannoned armed, purple mech destroyer exit and join in. "now this is a big aft fight." he says as he blinks "elita and Rodimus is not goignt o believe this." Wildfire mutters. "Redshift as my Xo over my Dead Frame." Soundwave looks to the monitor, and then to Knightmare, "Approximate distance... to exit of... minefield?" he states, typing some more and accelerating slightly to compensate for unexpected encounters and slight delays to avoid obstacles. Crumpled, inactive mines and crushed asteriods betray the handiwork of Shatterbolt as the Relenteless pursues the flightpath laid out ahead of time. All in all, it becomes a tunnel through a black, brown, and grey sky which turns out to hold a touch of claustrophobic conditions. The shuttle presses on through this tunnel in space and is gone from sight. Valkyrie VF-19 whistles as he watchs this and holds his position as his cameras record this. Orbital Cannon hears Redshift's words and transmits back, "Indeed." instead of bothering to explain the millions of ways that they could all be slaughtered on this mission. "The chances of success have increased considerably, I would hypothesize. Shockwave blasts his rear thrusters and attempts to keep pace with with the far faster ships. Red spacecraft and his squad fly through the path left by the shuttle, approaching the planet. "I hope you guys are ready, 'cause we gotta cause a big ruckus so the others can do thier mission!" And see if I can get myself a promotion. "Ok, let's GO!!" Redshift emits, and the Nova Squadron head off to do thier part of the mission. Sonique is still sitting in her seat, watching as all the other Decepticons capable of Space Flight pile out to go Quint hunting, she wish's she could go out with them. However she cannot, for without some atmosphere for her sound waves to reverberate in she would quickly either fall into a deep sleep or die. But still she hates being copped up within this shuttle is horrible, Primus, it seems like forever since she was last in the air. She studies her metallic blade moving it slightly so the light flash's off it. She is tired of sitting in this chair moping and decides to get up and move around a little, even if she does have to walk, she might as well go and check out the current situation. She stands up slowly, and begins to walk in the direction of Knightmare, the light bouncing of her wings, making little patters on the polished surface. The few gumbies left on the ship, which is not many, maybe one or two are more interested in her then the battle, though none can muster the courage to go talk to her. She walks over to Knight mare and folds her arms along the back of his chair and leans over his shoulder, looking over his shoulder onto the control panels "SO handsome, how goes the mission?" she asks. Her right blade is still extended and the silver metallic tip touches Knight on the side of his throat, though it's purely coincidental, and Sonique doesn't even notice. Another Quintisson satellite burst apart like an overripe melon shoved in a microwave. What pitiful resistance initially shows up against the Decepticon demolision squad is no match for battle-hardened warriors. At the detonation of the first EMP charge, a wave of white energies rolls forward, roiling over anything in it's path and many lights in the distance sputter out. It's a beautiful sight in many respects. Then from the planet of Quintessa comes a tinkling aura of tiny lights. The lights blur into streaks of light and then they wash into view -- Quintisson interceptors! Hundreds of them! Orbital Cannon blasts towards the Quintesson system. "All Decepticon forces..." he states calmly, "There is a counter attack of exactly 345 Quintesson Fighter class Intercepters!" His barrel swings around as his advanced scanners lock onto every single one of them. He doesn't bother mentioning that the chances of living has dropped about 10 percent. However Shockwave isn't going to run from this one. "Redshift." he orders, "Get your Nova Squadron ready. It would appear that this mission is going to be a bit more difficult than we had first inticipated." Once within range Shockwave starts off the battle with an impressive -FWOOOOSH- purple blast from the barrel of his cannon mode. He flies straight into the fray. Let the battle to get revenge on Quintessia begin! Wildfire says, "Smeg it I want ta do something!" Callsign squints as the light from Shockwave's blast catches up with the ship. He glances at his ship making taking them indivdually, "Well this should be interesting," he muses grabbing at his rifle. "How long till we land, sir?" He sceretly dreads the landing, he has a distinct feeling something is going to go from bad to worse. Knightmare jolts when Sonique swings her arms around him from behind. His left hand bats painfully against the monitor and his right hand jabs out awkwardly as a slim cylinder shoots out of his wrist and into his hand. But after the initial second, he recomposes himself and shoves the cylinder back into his hidden inner wrist compartment. "Whew! Still got the touch, Sonique," he mutters with a slight chuckle. He shakes his head again and turns back to Wildfire. "Patience. We'll be through the asteroid cluster in two minutes, which means we'll be landing in five. Commander Vice? I know I might be overpressing my abilities, but could you check up on the ultra-violet scanners? Their south pole should be without power now." "Left wing, follow my lead!" Redshift orders his troops. Right wing, head for flanking manuever delta3, and center hold back to catch what we miss! Everbody stay the hell outta Shockwave's way! He's got enough firepower to toast every curcuit in your frame!" With the initial order given, the troops head out into the fray. Redshift himself takes the lead on the left wing of aerospace fighters, laser array blasting at the Quintesson intercept ships. The Nova Squadron troops do thier best, firing off all sorts of different weaponry from missiles to electrical beams. Callsign looks at the viewscreen. Indeed, it seems that half of the interceptors have targetted Shockwave, swarming toward him like angry bees would to an intruder of their hive. However, while they're far more vicious than bees, Shockwave and his cannon are far more than an 'intruder' to the hive. The first five blast rip through the cloud of fighters, but they press on. The other half of intercepters bunch up, tackling the other Decepticons. One of the Decepticon startroopers finds too late that these are but headstrong units like the Sharkicons. One rams into him at top speed and both perish in a ball of silent flame. Soundwave looks at the viewscreen. Wildfire says, "SALG! IT !YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT QUNITS!!!!!!" Soundwave checks the distance until the minefield is cleared, "Landing will commence... shortly..." he states, "Prepare for combat..." Soundwave's shoulder shimmers with a pink glow, and his rocket launcher appears there. His concussion blaster remains in subspace though, it has no use in his hands at this moment. Callsign sighs 'another victim to the war' he whispers to himself. Sonique only then notices her double blade touching the side of his neck and a slight smile cross's her face, she taps it against the side of his throat in a playful way, but leaves it resting there. She then focuses her attention back onto the reading on the control panel "I just want to get off this blasted shuttle, it's toconfined and it brings back bad memories." She says, though she's only speaking loud enough for Knightmare to hear her. She watches as all the little blips on the screen representing fighter's inter mingle and begin to disappear as the destroy each other. Orbital Cannon would nod to Redshift as he does a good job of commanding his troops. Far better than he would have guessed him to be capable of, anyway. The Decepticon Sub-Commander hovers upward slightly to get a clear shot at the mess of interceptors that are approaching towards them. "Nnnn... Fact: We are quite outnumbered." he states to all in the area, "Fact: We have no-where possible to retreat. Fact: Surrender would mean death. Fact: Even if retreat were possible, it would put Soundwave's mission in danger." he raises his voice and ends off with, "Conclusion, we have no choice but to fight till to the end!" Shockwave notes that many of them are chasing after him, and that he has no hope of outmaneuvering them. With a twist and a turn Shockwave appears in his robotic and more agile form. He points out with his energy cannon and fires a quick laser, only to be forced to dodge and fall back under superior firepower. Shockwave hangs in space as he considers his next move. Luckily there's little stopping him from just blasting in a random direction and hopefully hitting /something/. One advantage to being overwhelmed." "Indeed you are," Vice responds, but stands and walks over to another station without further comment. "The power level has..." his brow furrows as he glares at the readings. After a moment, he slams a fist on the console; the action is followed by a brief tonal dimenuendo. "The power level has just dropped off." Twister boards the ship from Quintessa System. Wildfire witches in his seat looking like he wants to do something verry badly as he watches his fellow seekers fall before the Qunit's drones hordes.. "Smeg it ! I can't take much more of this.. when do we get in Smeg it!!!!: : Callsign looks at the viewscreen. Suddenly Shockwave flips around. The handle to the gun splits and forms legs, which use their thrusters to keep Shockwave hovering to complete the transformation. His barrel shunts into subspace and his arms appear from his shoulders. His head flips down just as his single optic lights up. Shockwave is now in his robot mode. Red spacecraft blasts out the engines of one Quintesson ship, and one of his troops fires a rocket to destroy it. "These things are like Shakticons... Not all that tough on their own, but we've gotta deal with hundreds of them!" Redshift relays to his troops. The red point leader heads into the cluster of ships as the right wing on the opposite side begins to fight thier way towards them, so the two groups move closer towards each other, to cut the enemy forces in half. The center wing approaches too, and they all fly to the center. It's slow moving, however, since they must all fight through so many enemy ships. Redshift himself has avoided injury so far, but that is not so for many of his comrades. Already two float lifelessly, and a few more are damged. But even against these overwhelming numbers they fight on, probaly because thier new leader is so reckless and can't see that they should stop. Twister disembarks from the Destiny. Twister, unable to control his movement, goes drifting through space... Twister leaps into flight, then swoops down towards the ground in a dive. As he does his arms and legs fold in, forming a large fuelselage, and his nose cone flips down over his head. Twister flies through a barrelroll as he pulls out of his dive into jet mode. Tornado GR.1 streaks away from the shuttle, turning a tight barrel roll to balance himself against the unfamiliar vacuum of space. "Well, I could get used to this..." With that thought, he starts moving towards the conflicting troops with a loud war whoop emitting through his radio emitters. The multitude of Quintesson interceptors continue thier asault on the invaders. Many continue to focus on Shockwave, and more of them attempt to ram the Decepticon Subcommander. Several of them focus thier fire on Redshift, and about a dozen break off from the hundreds to meet Twister. Knightmare's optics shift down to the ripblades at his throat. He knows Sonique doesn't mean him any harm (mostly), but she's stressed. REALLY stressed. Being without oxygen is hard for her. He pats her wrist and says, "Five minutes. My personal word." Trying to ignore the blades, he glances back to Vice and nods gratefully. "Good," he grits in satisfaction. "Commander Soundwave, as soon as we have gathered Lt. Shatterbolt, let's go planetside ASAP. We have a computer to infiltrate." Tornado GR.1 lets out another war whoop as the dozen 'targets' start swooping in towards him. Arming his laser miniguns and rockets, he opens fire, shredding one interceptor forward section as the others streak towards him. A rocket completes the destruction of his first target, as he spins through evasive maneuvers to avoid the fire of its comrades. "These guys are lousy shots!" Soundwave nods, "Affirmative... Sending radio signal..." he sends a transmission to Shatterbolt, telling him that once he has completed his task, to return to the ship immediately, pretty standard. Soundwave then accelerates slightly faster, checking the ship's status before looking back to Knightmare, "We may potentially... arrive sooner than... that... Knightmare..." Soundwave states, "With current progress... velocity... and rate of... accelleration... landing may commence... very shortly... without much... interference..." Shockwave hears Redshift and replies over the radio, "Indeed. I would hypothesize that they are merely spaceborne fighters with the exact same mindset of a Sharkticon." he fires a low blast at one of them, but it manages to twist and turn out of the way just barely in time. oO Nnnn.... these are /exactly/ like Sharkticons Oo Shockwave ponders as he's forced to fly up to avoid a blast from one of the little fighters. Shockwave continues on this line of tactical prowess and considers. oO The weaknesses of the Sharkticons are merely that they are unable to realize when they are about to lose a battle and thus continue to fight, that they are nearly helpless when not with a crowd, and their limited intelligence Oo Shockwave grunts as a laser blast strikes him in the left shoulder, knocking off his aim considerably. oO The first two are worthless to us as they /do/ greatly outnumber us. But as to their intellect Oo Shockwave's logical mind immediately begins thinking up ways to take advantage of this.... right up to the point where he's slammed into by one of the fighters. With a cry Shockwave floats back in space with a massive dent in his chest, stunned for precious seconds. Valkyrive VF-19 continues ot sit tere, scanning and recording. "I feel sorry for them." he says "We may be at war, but that is no way for anyone to die." he says as he thinks. o 0 (I am fast, but not that heavily armored. Plus, I was ordered not to get invloved and to retreat if attacked, but I can't leave them there can I?) he sighs mentally and continues his thinking. . o 0 (What if they are on a mission to rescue someone? If they are defeated now, then what will happen. But what if this is a trap? Sometimes it sucks not being able to do anything. And I am search and Rescue, so if I need ot I will help them. Although ELita will blow a fuse or 10.) Two spacefighter streak up from behind Redshift, and they blasts ahead and destroy the few that were coming straight for Redshift, and the Nova Squadron continues to battle. Redshift locks onto the hull of one of the fallen Quint ships with his gravlocks, and gives it a boost, sending it hurtleing towards a few others, and then another Nova Squadron fighter blasts it with two missiles, and it explodes, taking out 4 more fighters along with it. "Watch your wingmates's tails, guys!" Redshift radios out. "We don't wanna lose more thn we have to! And some of you go help Shockwave!!" In a surprising move, the interceptors break off, allowing a momentary respite to the Decepticon assault squad. However, it also means that the hundreds of interceptors left regroup in a few heartbeats and change tactics again. In fact, thirty of them dive away from the bulk of the Decepticons and toward the crew with the EMP charges. Twenty rush Shockwave. Five flank Redshift. And four drop on everyone else. For the spare interceptors? They're boxing everyone in like a school of small sharks surrounding their prey. Tornado GR.1 twists around to dodge a barrage of weapons fire, and manages to get behind one of the interceptors targetting him. Even as three sweep in behind him, he harrasses his selected prey with fire that brackets him, forcing him to keep to a straight-line flight pattern...and then Twister pulls up as the trailers fire, letting their own fire rip into their comrade. "Clumsy fliers, too!" A rocket streaks out to blast the engines off of another interceptor as still more start coming at him. Energy fire rakes one of his wings, and he twists through some fairly intricate evasive maneuvers, losing his shots on the others but at least he's avoiding getting his wings shot off. "But there might be enough of 'em ta give us trouble...slaggin' drones." Red spacecraft's troops all become seperated by the now regrouped interceptors, and Redshift finds himself with 5 to deal with. No problem. Redshift guns his engines, and dives straight for a nearby asteroid. The drones on his tail follow as do a few more. Redshift excelerates, and pulls away at the last moment, leaving the simpleminded drones to crash into the space rock. "Heh, no problem!" Redshift emits, then flies in to aid some of his troops, as a few more Nova Squadron members succumb to enemy fire. Knightmare taps Sonique's wrist again -- the one nearest his throat. "Sonique? Strap yourself in. You heard commander Soundwave. We're about to land." He sucks in a gulp of air, then regains any lost posture. "You heard, everyone. Final weapons check. We're going to be on our own in hostile territory." A series of clunks for outside initially sound frightening until the outer airlock opens and Shatterbolt steps inside. "And that's our que. Full speed!" Shockwave continues to float, helpless for a moment. He hears Redshift barking out orders in the back of his mind as he fights to stay concious long enough to continue the fight. However as damaged as his body might be, his mind still functions, and that really is the most powerful aspect of Shockwave's. His thrusters whine silently in space as Shockwave attempts to regroup with the Nova Squadron Fighters who were sent to aid him. oO Nnn... We need to take advantage of their lack of intellect Oo Shockwave looks left and right, looking for something.... /anything/ that could be used in an advantage. The sun, an asteroid field, a nebula... anything that Shockwave might be able to reach in order to alter the playing field. Sonique is stressed yes, but what do you expect. First of all she can't fly, that is enough to get her instantly depressed, second she can't play her music, that's even worse. Third she knows if the Quints so much as punch on hole in this thing the air will be sucked out and she'll be out faster than a drunk at a Christmas party. And to cap it all off, last time she was in a shuttle, she ended up being damaged by a Sharkticon, and buried under a pile of dead Neddronites by her best friends only to watch them then get eaten by the Sharkticons before she passed out! So, yeah, you could say she's a little /stressed/. Though she tries not to let it show, she nods to knightmare and stands up and heads back to her seat. Vice turns from the console and reaches back to loosen his rifle in its holster. "All terrirtory is hostile. At least here we know who the enemies are," he remarks. Soundwave nods to Knightmare, "Engaging... Increasing speed..." Soundwave cranks the throttle, and the display that shows the current speed jumps up rapidly, "Current velocity is..." he glances down, "827.324... And climbing..." Soundwave keeps the ship as steady as possible, and continues the acceleration. The mines on the viewscreens and assorted shrapnel becomes a blur, nothing but part of a smudge of color as it streaks past. Soundwave remains staring straight ahead, his optic visor dimmed slightly to show the grim seriousness of this. Both hands clutch at the controls, moving ever so slightly to compensate for debris. He emits once again, "Maximum Velocity... reached... Landing craft in approximately... .54 Minutes..." Soundwave recalculates the distance to doublecheck and then continues flying, angling the ship along. "Enterring Quintesson Atmosphere..." the blue tape deck continues, "Disengaging Engines..." the green diagram of the ship sudden changes, the engines flash yellow, and then red. With that, the ship begins a freefall, "Activating retro-rockets... On my mark... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Mark!" pressing a button, two small red spots on the diagram flash green and the ship shakes violently as it is slowed in its descent. "Landing site... within visual range... reactivating... thrust systems..." Soundwave starts the engines up, and the ship blasts towards the landing site, Soundwave maneuvering the craft expertly. Valkyrie VF-1S Jetfire speeds across the nearby system and quickly drops below light speed just at the outskirts of the Quintessa system. Alarms beeps and an armada of blips immediately appear on Jetfire's sensors as his intial passive scan of the system sweeps across the system. The air guardian sorts through the confusing masses of data until he locates Stratosphere's ID signature and quickly changes his course to intercept. Jetfire transmits a message via radio. Stratosphere receives a radio transmission from Jetfire. Vice has disconnected. Valkyrive VF-19 continues his scanning and blinsk as he has to move a few times as destroyed drones fly past him. "Whoa." he says as his sensors are picking up everything coming from the battle. "Hell, might as well power up, since they are in one hell of a fight." he says as he powers up all of his systems nad moves in closer as the shuttle powers up and moves to theplanet. "Elita will want to get this Information aSAP." he says as his sensors pick up Jetfire and he sends off a Radio Transmission. Tornado GR.1 ducks a few more, diving through a series of intricate sweeps and banks to evade fire, and then actually manages to come about 180 degrees to ram right back up his opponents' faces. Rockets and lasers account for another pair of drones, but the combined fire of the drones is enough to tear into Twister's agile, frantically dodging frame. "Oh, slag," he mutters as flight control surfaces are torn away or jammed, but he's in space. Atmospheric flight isn't a concern right now. But still, he knows he's in trouble. And so it's back to dodging time, but he still manages to blast another drone out of space. Shockwave eyes the broken husks of the satellites carefully but doesn't see much of use for them. He looks out to his allies and then states calmly as he radios all of them, "Decepticons. Do not allow them to sepparate us. If we all regroup together only a fraction of them will be able to strike at us at any one given time." he checks his co-ordinates as his thrusters come back online and blast himself away from an intercepter that was trailing after him. "Regroup at bearing 234.657.532. We shall make our final stand there." With that the one eyed Decepticon Sub-Commander engages his boot thrusters and begins heading there as he takes a few moments to strike out at any Quintesson ship that might get in too close to him. That's when Statosphere powers himself up. "Autobots?" he questions himself slowly as he considers this new development. Callsign looks at the viewscreen. Soundwave looks at the viewscreen. Orbit of Quintessa Your engines cut to sublight speeds as you enter orbit around the planet Quintessa... Orbit of Quintessa(#2982 RntN) The strange orange-gold oceans of Quintessa dominate the landscape beneath you, and few landing options are available besides the official landing pad of the plateau spaceport. Contents: Defense Satellite 2 Defense Satellite 1 Quintesson Space Station Obvious exits: Escape Orbit leads to Quintessa System. Plateau Spaceport leads to Landing Pad. The Destiny travels onward to Orbit of Quintessa. The Destiny travels onward to Orbit of Quintessa. You head in for a landing to Landing Pad. Landing Pad A large, elevated landing pad free of obstructions provides many areas for vessels to launch from as well as dock. The surface of the pad is blackened with the charred exhaust from many ships, but the sophisticated alloy of which it is composed is unweakened. A walkway leads from the pad to a pair of sliding doors into the spaceport. Contents: Quintesson Shuttle (#1381 iOae+) Quintesson Dome Obvious exits: Spaceport leads to Plateau Spaceport. The Destiny travels onward to Landing Pad. Category:Logs